Trolling motor for small fishing boats directly controlled by human operators in the bow or stern of the boat are well known and widely used. Such manual control of the trolling motor occupies the hands of the fisherman or another occupant of the boat and also confines the fisherman or occupant at or near the trolling motor.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a simple and convenient remote control arrangement for an electric trolling motor which frees the fisherman to occupy any location in or close to the boat and attend to fishing activities while remotely controlling the operation of the electric trolling motor by means of a hand held or foot operated radio transmitter, which coacts with a radio receiver and trolling motor propulsion and directional control means forming a part of an integrated trolling motor assembly.
More particularly, in accordance with the invention, the trolling motor can be operated under remote control from any location of the boat in a straightaway propulsion mode or in a directional or turning mode through a rotational servo motor and gearing connected through slip rings and brushes to a control circuit which includes the radio receiver. The electrical drive system for the trolling motor is battery powered and power requirements for the receiver and small rotational motor are so low that they will not substantially reduce the running time of the system before the storage battery will normally require recharging. Radio signal transmission power and frequency can be controlled to prevent possible interference with similar trolling systems in close proximity.
The invention is simplified in construction, compact, convenient to operate and sufficiently durable to assure a long useful life with normal care.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.